You will remember my name
by Wizard92
Summary: A typical high school girl is late for school. When she enters the school building she ends up in a tree and an other world. Oh great, what am I suppose to do now? KakashiXOC. R
1. What's with the word again

**Story:** You will remember my name

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**AN:** Okay, this was just on my mind and I had to get it out. So here goes. I hope you enjoy reading the story. Ideas are always welcome. And don't forget R&R

xxxx

Me :o)

* * *

**Chapter 1: What's with the word again?**

"Hey Alexis hurry up. Class is starting already!" My twin sister warned me. Ah man, I'm late again. Dame, this is just my luck. Of all days to be late, I pick this one to do it. Actually I'm always late, but whatever. The principal was out of the hospital and she returned to school today. I swear I had noting to do with it. I did not mess with the breaks of her car, what caused her drive into a truck. I really had nothing to do with it.

Oh who am I kidding? The thought alone cracked me up again.

I ran up the stairs that lead to the main entrance of my high school. I was about to run inside, but I hit something and before I knew what was happening I crashed into a tree. Where the hell did this tree come from? I wanted to get up and get out of the dame thing, but the branch broke beneath me and I from three meter and crashed onto my arm.

"Ah man, God, mother fuckers!"; I cursed and rubbed the arm I fell on. The arm felt partly numb. That can't be good. I looked up from my arm and noticed I was in some kind of wood forest thingy. Okay, what happened to Lansing? One minute I was in school and the next I'm well…I've no idea where I am. Ah, man this really sucks! Maybe I'm dreaming? Or fell in a coma. I did land pretty hard. But then why am I awake and feeling pain. Ah dame it, this is nerve breaking! Where the fuck am I?

I got up from the ground but my knee buckled beneath me, making me fall over again. I hadn't noticed that my knees where bleeding and hurting like hell. How can I not notice that? I tried again to get up. I hopped on one leg to one of the trees to keep my balance. My right leg wasn't going to be of any help. I took another look around and decided it would be best to go find some shelter: "Ah man this is just my luck! Wait until I get home! Tala and Kai are going to see hell, I can promise you that!"

They probably just dumped me in the middle off nowhere to piss me off. Those jerks! I'll seriously show the hell when I'm back on school tomorrow! How dare they. This isn't even funny! I started cursing my best friends/enemies. Where a weird kind of trio. We hate each other, but we can't be without each other. That's just how we roll. We try to make each others life miserable, but at the same time stick up for one and other when we're in trouble. But I won't forgive them for this. Oh hell no! Those fucking bastards! I'll make sure they'll never have kids or can get laid ever again!

Muhahaha, my revenge will be sweet!

I was so caught up in my revenge plan that I didn't notice a group of people walking towards me. Well, they were just walking the opposite way of me. Three kids and an adult. What the hell are they wearing? What are they? A bunch of freaks? I had a hard time trying to keep my laugh in. I mean what's with the headbands and knives and why is that dudes face masked? They look like those cos-players I saw last week in France. There was this whole gathering and me and my sister went to check it out. It was pretty cool to see, but to just walk over street like this was just begging to be laughed at.

The blond of the group noticed me and ran over to me looking worried: "Hey are you okay miss?" The girl that was with him followed him and the other two just watched us: "Naruto give her some space, she looks like she's in a lot of pain! Do you need some help miss?" I had a hard time keeping my attention with what the girl was saying because I got distracted by her hair. Is her hair really pink? Before I know it I had asked that out loud and the girl knotted. The other two man joined their friends and gave me some curious looks. Especially the old dude.

"Where are you from?" the adult asked me but, again, I was preoccupied by his mask. Why is he covering his face? Is it that ugly? I snickered at the thought: "That isn't an of your business, but can I use your cell phone so that I can call my family to pick me up?" I held my hand out waiting for the response, but the four weirdo's just gave each other confused looks: "What's a cell phone?"

"What? You got to be kidding me? You don't have a cell phone? OMG; I said out loud and realized I was being a total bitch, again. The four kept giving me confused looks, but I ignored them: "Fine, then where is the nearest telephone or house, or town?" I asked and accidentally lined on my right leg. OMFG!! That hurt! My vision started to blur and before I knew it I fell on the ground, again, and was unconscious.

* * *

Oh man, what a weird dream? I need to lay of the books for a while. Not knowing what a cell phone is, Jesus. How retarded can you get? What's with this bed? It's so different from my bed at home? Ah god dame it, did I get drunk again and slept at a friends house? Tala and Kai better have made sure I didn't do anything stupid. Okay, that's technically impossible, but whatever.

"How is she?" someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. Who is that? I don't know his voice? "She's fine, just exhausted. When she's awake we'll hear her out. Let me know when that happens." A woman's voice ordered the man. And who is she? Okay, this is getting ridicules. Alexis, time to wake up! Come on you lazy bitch, get up.

Oh man, I got to stop talking to myself so much.

I tried to open my eyes, but realized that it was a very difficult job. I was blinded by sunlight what was shining in my eyes. Great, lovely way to wake up! Note to sarcasm. I could see the man sitting, but only vaguely. My eyes were still adjusting when the man stood up and called for a nurse. I tried to use my voice but for some reason it felt really scratchy and it hurt to make a sound. The words 'water' just made it barley over my lips. The shadow held a glass against my lips and I felt the cold liquid go threw my throat. That's better. I concentrated my eyes on the shadow and I started seeing him clearer.

Oh my fucking god!!!

"Kakashi, is she awake?" the woman from earlier was back. She was standing to far for me to see her clear. I felt the man help me sit up in bed. Isn't he the same dude as the one I saw in the woods? When he spoke again, I realized it was him. Where have I seen him before? Kakashi is his name? Where have I heard that before? I have to admit he's good looking, but he's still a weirdo. I mean he's still wearing the mask and headband.

"Kaka-sensei, is she alright?; a blond hyper kid ran in the room. Hey, that's that kid from earlier. He was followed by the pink haired girl and an other boy. Oh yeah, the quite one. The woman kicked the kids out and was yelling that them: "NARUTO!! GET OUT!!!"

Wait a minute? Naruto? I know that name.

"But old-granny-chan, I found her and I wane make sure she's okay; Naruto whined, but the woman still threw him out. Man, what a woman. Got to remember to not piss her off. The pink girl tried to calm him, but Naruto was still yelling in the hallway: "Sakura-chan! Your suppose to help me!"

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, ………

Oh My Fucking God, I'm in Naruto world!!!! The thought alone made me faint.

Again!

* * *

Okay, so that's the first chapter. What did you think? I know Alexis is kind of bitchy, but it'll change, I think. Oh and I know that I use the word 'Again' a lot. I should count how many times I used it. But I'm to lazy now, so it'll be for an other time XD

Don't forget to review :p

XxxX

Pink Princess 911


	2. I left my heart and my head on the dance

**Story:** You will remember my name

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**AN:** Okay, this was just on my mind and I had to get it out. So here goes. I hope you enjoy reading the story. Ideas are always welcome. And don't forget R&R

Oh and thank you for the reviews. :o)

xxxx

Me XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: I left my heart and ****my head on the dance floor **

"Oh good, your awake, again; I heard Kakashi say. Is it me or is he mocking me? I opened my eyes completely and looked around me. Kakashi was sitting next to my bed on a chair reading his stupid porn book. Next to him was standing a woman with long black hair. Wait, isn't she named Kurenai or something? On the other side of the room was an other man. A cigarette pack was half sticking out of his pockets and he seemed rather bored. I know his name, I just can't remember it at the moment: "Asuma, put away your cigarettes. Tsunade-sama is coming this way."

Asuma, that was it.

Old-granny-chan aka Tsunade walked in the room and caught everyone's attention. I have to say, she must have the biggest breasts anyone can ever have. I mean seriously. She probably has like size X or something. I feel so insignificant right now. I pulled my knees up and lined with my arms on them, to hide my insignificant chest.

The woman stood at the end of my bed and I just knew this was going to get ugly: "So, Kakashi told me that he found you in the forest. Who are you and where are you from?" Wow, talk about going straight to the freaking point. What am I suppose to say now? That I'm from earth and that these people aren't even real? Yeah, that might give them a good shocker. It would crack me up anyway.

"My name is Alexis Riddle. Who are you?" I asked big-boob Betty. I'll try to avoid the question where I'm from for awhile. Anyway, I think it's best to not let these people know that I know there names. They might get suspicions of me. Wow, I'm shocked of myself. I think about something and actually am talking a good decision. That does not sound like me at all. Maybe I got a new brain when I landed in this world. How did that happen anyway?

"I'm the Hokage from this village, Tsunade. What is your purpose in our village?" Jesus, this woman is taking this serious. What am I suppose to answer now? I decided to come here for a well earned vacation? Ha, I'll need to work to get a well earned vacation and considering I let other people do my homework I don't think I'm going to get that well earned vacation any time soon: "Answer me!"

"Chill woman, Jesus. I don't know what I'm doing here? I don't even know how I got here. One minute I was at school and the other I'm flying threw the sky and land in a tree." Smart answer Alexis. That won't piss her off at all. I could feel the air being sucked out of the room. Hmm, I did it again. Good going girl.

Kurenai knew what was about to happen and decided to change the topic: "How old are you?" Her voice sounds a lot nicer then Tsunade's voice. I ignored big boob Betty and only looked at Kurenai: "Just turned 18."

"And where is your family?" Asuma joined the interrogation and took a few steps forward. Kakashi was giving me curious looks. It was starting to bug me. I know I'm hot, but he's overreacting. Okay, sarcasme: "My sister is on school, my brothers are at the university and my dad is at his work."

"What about your mother?" Kakashi asked me. He just had to ask me that, didn't he? Jackass! An evil smirk crawled over my face: "Dead." The one eyed man gave a curious look, but my face expression made it clear that I wouldn't answer any other questions regarding this topic. Kurenai smacked Kakashi against his head and Asuma laughed with it.

"What do you mean with you don't know what your doing here?" Tsunade had calmed down and ignored the three jounins standing around her: "Well, I was on my way to school with my sister, but because I had overslept I was doing three things at the same time on my way to school. So my sister arrived at school earlier then me. I was about to run inside the building, but instead I landed in a three and then on the ground. I don't even know how I got my knees so scratched up."

I pulled the covers over my knees and saw they were covered in bandages. So was my arm by the way. Dame, I only notice that now? Jesus, I'm being very alert. I was wearing a hospital uniform thing, which was like a mega dress to me. Old granny style. These people seriously have a weird taste for fashion.

"Your knees were scratched deeply open so I had to cover them to make sure there wouldn't get an infection to them. Your arm should be fine in a day or two. Since you don't have any serious injury you will be released out of the hospital today." Tsunade explained to me. Great and where am I going to go. I'll go sleep in a three or something. Haha, maybe I'll fall on my ass again. Could be funny.

I noticed the three jounins look at Tsunade with a question marked on their faces. They were asking themselves the same question as I was: "Since you and your team found her, Kakashi, …" I don't like where this is going: "…She will be staying at your place for a while."

"WHAT?"

"HELL NO!"

"Silence!" Tsunade was getting pist of again. "You will be staying with him and you'll keep an eye on here. Since you clearly avoided the question where you come from I'll still treat you as suspicious. I want a full report on her Kakashi, every day. And you are not allowed to leave this village, be out after 10 o'clock without supervision and I don't want her to learn any jutsu's or other stuff from you Kakashi. Do I make myself clear?"

The room had gone absolutely quite after that outburst. Jesus, this woman is serious about not trusting me. Lovely. Good going Alexis, next time keep your dame mouth shut! I heard Kakashi say '_hai_' and I saw Tsunade waiting for my replay: "Kristal clear Tsunade-sama."

"Good, Shizune will bring you your stuff and then your free to leave." The woman left after that followed by Kurenai and Asuma who found the whole situation pretty funny. They just wait. I've got dirt on them. I turned my head to face Kakashi who was reading his book again. Wow, lovely company. Guess I'll have to make the first move: "So, what's your place like?"

What a retarded question is that Alexis?

"Not to big, not to small. Just perfect for one person." Make it else even more obvious that you don't want m around. Dame it, this is going to be a bitch. Kakashi didn't move his eyes from his book and didn't seem interested at all at who I was. "Were those your students who were with you in the forest?"

"Yes."

"Were you heading out for a mission?" Maybe I can annoy him so much that he'll leave. God, I've been with this man for maybe 30 minutes and I can't stand him already. Why are jerks always so good looking? Memo to myself: good looks comes with a crappy character.

Before the shinobi could answer a new woman walked in the room. She's that assistant of Tsunade, right? Shizune. She was carrying my bag and my clothes. They were neatly followed. I guess they washed them for me: "Here are you stuff. We washed the clothes because your skirt was covered with some blood. Kakashi can you leave the room for minute so that she can get changed?"

Kakashi was already out of the room when Shizune asked him that. Great, he must be the most sociable at home: "Don't mind him. He's just a bit shocked that he'll be sharing his apartment with a young girl. He isn't that great with the ladies, well so I've heard." I gave Shizune a thank you smile and got out of bed. My right leg still hurt like hell and I was more limping around then walking.

My high school is one of the last one's where students are forced into wearing an uniform. Some say it sucks, but I love it. One less thing I have to do in the morning, which is usually hectic enough without me getting worked up about my clothes. Girls had to wear a blue skirt that came just above the knee and a white blouse. On top came a blue cravat and a beige vest. For shoes students were free to pick them. I usually wore my red All Star. Best brand ever!!! All Star all the way baby.

"She's ready Kakashi. You can go show her around town now." Shizune suggested and the man knotted to her. He did look up when I walked out of the room in my uniform and my bag hanging at my side, but he didn't say anything. Should have expected that: "Thanks for the help Shizune-san."

"No problem."

We walked outside and I noticed that people were looking at me. I guess that I'm the weirdo now. Everyone was wearing the same type of clothes, with the great exception of me. Haha, don't I just know how to make an entrance. I saw a group of kids walking past me. They were with a teacher. They must be from the academy. Oh yeah, doesn't Iruka-sensei work there? Maybe I can go visit the academy some time. The students gave me curious looks, but I just smiled at them.

"You seem to be acting nicer then the first time we talked." Kakashi mentioned after a few minutes of walking in complete silence. Wow, now he's gone talk to me. He is right, well maybe. I was kind of bitch against them. But what would you do? You fall out of a three, in the middle of nowhere. Your knees and arm hurt like hell and then four weirdo's walk past you. Normally I'm rally nice in those kind of situations. Note to sarcasm.

"I have my reasons for that. Anyway don't you have training with your students?" I asked and looked around me. The village was weird, but in a good way. It seemed so cozy and warm and a lot of people smiled to me. Back in Lansing people would be yelling at me by now. My neighbors aren't that big of a fan of my behavior sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. I tend to pist them of daily.

"No, they are free. They were worried about you. Typical Naruto and Sakura. They kept asking me about how you were doing." Wow, how nice is that. If I found some stranger I would just let them rot on the spot. Why should I care for someone who probably wouldn't care for me: "That's really nice of them. Can I see them again sometime?"

"They are probably at my apartment waiting for me to come home. They heard that you would come with me somehow. One of Sakura's friends probably heard us talk about where you would stay." I followed Kakashi up some stairs and saw the three kids sitting in front of his door. Hey, he was right. Naruto was eating some ramen and Sakura was giving him a lecture about something. Sasuke was just enjoying the fact that Naruto was getting scowled at.

"Hay Kaka-sensei, your back and you brought her with you!" Naruto was at no time standing in front of me asking me who I was, where I came from and all the other questions. At least he asked it with good intentions. He was just curious. He reminds me of a friend of mine. He's like a little brother to me. Such a cutie: "My name's Alexis Riddle. Your Naruto right?"

The kid was extremely happy that I knew his name and he started introducing his teammates: "That's Sakura-chan en Sasuke." He made me laugh with the way he pronounced that last one's name. They really can't stand each other. They remind me of Tala, Kai and me. Just great I miss those two jerks already. How lame can I get? I usually curs their existents and now I want them with me. I'm so weird and complicated.

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment. The curtains were still closed so there wasn't a lot of light inside. Next to the door on my left was directly a small kitchen, what was attached to a small living room. Kakashi was right this is good enough for one man and not more. I wonder how I'll survive with him in here. I usually need my space. A television was standing in the corner with a couch in front of it. A small table was standing between the two. It was covered with meals from the previous night. Man, he can eat a lot. And he's so skinny! On the right was the bathroom and next to that was Kakashi's bedroom. Both were small and it actually depressed me to see he lived like this. Everything was so dark en empty. No pictures or plants or anything else to decorate. Man my house was like bright and full with stuff. My sister and I love to decorate the house and since we're the woman of the house, the man just let us do what ever we want.

The three students made them self's at home and sat down in the couch and on the ground. Sakura started cleaning the small table. She was used to it apparently. I guess she does this more often. Can't blame her, I mean look at this place. Kakashi's clothes were laying in a corner. Oh they better be clean, but somehow I doubted that. Kakashi noticed me looking at it and cleaned it up. Thank god. At least he gets the small hints.

"You can sleep in my room for the time being. I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi said, not really liking the idea himself. I saw Sakura giving him some kind of look. She probably made him say that. Ha! I like this girl already: "Thanks. I'll go drop my stuff there then." I said and walked into the bedroom away from the curios looks. I sat down on the bed what was standing right next to the window. Great, more black and coldness. I think that three right now seems more enjoyable.

I took my beg and pulled my books out. I had math, France, English, art, chemistry and history today. I can't believe I actually miss those classes. Who knows how long I'll be here? I placed my wallet on the night table and noticed the two pictures standing on it. One was when Kakashi was younger and the other was from him and his team now. It's funny I know a few things about them, even though they haven't told me them. I'll have to make sure that I won't let them notice that. I pulled my book out that I was reading. Since I also had gym today I had brought my book with me. I had to read it or English and I always skip gym. To tiring and sweaty for me.

I heard the three kids leave and Kakashi walked into the bedroom: "Never heard about knocking?" I asked without looking up from my bag. I found some pictures of me and my friends and my MP3. YES! I have my beloved thing with me. The music will keep me going!! Kakashi looked at my stuff: "It's my own room so why should I knock? What are these?" He was looking at my school books.

"My books for school. I told you I was on my way to school." I answered. I have this feeling we won't get along so great. My stomach started growling letting know that I was hungry. It was a bit embarrassing, but Kakashi didn't react to it. "Foods in the fridge if your hungry. I'm taking a shower. Don't leave the house or open the door to anyone."

Wow, he must be a great neighbor. I went to kitchen and started to cook my own diner. Man, all this stuff is so weird. How the hell am I suppose to cook the water? What is this? The 18th century or what? Okay, Alexis chill. You can finger this out. I mean how hard can it be to cook a meal?

(15 minutes later)

Kakashi came running into the kitchen: "What the hell did you do?!" The hot water had fell on the floor and there was a lot of black smoke filling the apartment: "I don't…know! What the hell is this for a kitchen?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, not sure he would hear me. I couldn't see anything. I started coughing and I couldn't find my way out of the kitchen. I was completely disorientated. Great, never thought I would die in a fire. Well, actually in the smoke but whatever. Goodbye cruel world. I won't miss you.

Suddenly I felt a strong arm around my waist and I was being lifted up. What the hell? I got pulled out of the kitchen and saw Kakashi was holding me with one arm from the ground. My stomach started acting weird. Hey wait…holy shit! How strong is he? Man, I better not piss him of. He'll probably kill me with one finger. I'm kind off a whimp when it comes to fighting. I got pulled out of thoughts when he let me go and ordered me to open the windows. The smoke left the apartment quickly and I could hear Kakashi swear in the kitchen. Ha, I don't think he likes me so much now. Good going girl.

"What the hell did you do? You nearly set my apartment on fire dame it!" The man yelled at me. Great, he hates me. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to cook in that dame thing and since you were showering I couldn't ask you!" Yeah the bitch is back. I really can't stand it that people yell at me. I know it's a bad habit. One day I'll fix it. And will probably be when I'm dead. "Unbelievable! Next time I'll just make dinner!"

"Fine. Where is the cleaning stuff? I'll clean the mess up." I asked and looked around. I only noticed now that Kakashi wasn't wearing a shirt. Wow…again…Wow! Oh god and I have to live around that? Jesus, this is going to be harder then I thought. Oh, my god, I have to say this again…Wow! God, he's hot. Girl, pull yourself together and stop drooling on him. You were going to clean up your mess. I rather clean up an other mess.

Oh great, I'm getting horny thoughts already!

"You see something you like?" I was snapped out off my thoughts and could feel redness covering my face. Great, what now? Maybe I should say yes, your totally hot! I've never seen anything more hotter then you. Your such a turn on! An evil smirk crawled over my face and the blush disappeared. I said those words out loud and Kakashi didn't know what to do. Haha, what a face he's making! Maybe this could be fun!

"Chill out dude. I was only joking. My boyfriends like ten times hotter then you. And as if anything could be interesting about you." Kakashi didn't believe me completely. He stood up and crossed his arms over each other: "You have a boyfriend? Hmm, I didn't think that would be possible."

"It's more likely for me to have a boyfriend and then for you to have a woman who loves you? I mean just look around. It's freaking depressing how you live. I'll get a depression for sure if I stay here for to long!" I answered him back. Ha, your turn now. I had also crossed my arms over each other and made it clear I was waiting for his answer: "I Actually it is, considering the woman who stay here at night."

""I heard you weren't good with woman, so like hell I'll believe you." I answered quickly. Great, he's a pervert. Just my luck to be living with a sex god pervert: "That's not true. I'm good with woman. They just can't stand it that I never call them back. If that makes me a jerk, fine by me."

"OMG! I live with an other pervert. As if I didn't get that enough at home! Arg!" I yelled and threw my hands up. Lovely, just plain fucking lovely. Kakashi had a smirk on his face. You could tell even with the mask on. He walked over to me and I could just tell he was enjoying himself: "Maybe I should show you some time? Could be fun."

"I'm dating someone." Yeah right, no your not Alexis. Whatever, he doesn't need to know that. I'll need something to protect me with against his hotness. Kakashi came even more closer and I felt all my breath leave my system. His breath was touching my skin and I felt goose bumps and butterflies. That's a weird combination: "Who says he needs to know, your so called boyfriend."

"Ah! Get away from me, you pedophile!" I yelled and ran to the bedroom and closed the door. My breath came back to me, but I had a hard time trying to calm down. Dame him! This is going to be far more worse then I expected this to be. I need to keep some space between us or I'll suffocate for sure.

* * *

Haha, Kakashi is a sex god pervert.

You know what to do now :p

XxxX

Pink Princess 911


	3. The bad boy's always catch my eyes

**Story:** You will remember my name

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**AN:** Okay, this was just on my mind and I had to get it out. So here goes. I hope you enjoy reading the story. Ideas are always welcome. And don't forget R&R

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

xxxx

Me :o)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The bad boys always catch my eyes **

I didn't get any sleep during the night. I couldn't shack the feeling of me that Kakashi might come in his room. I had barricade the door to make sure he couldn't get in, but I highly doubt that it would stop him. Jesus, Alexis you becoming paranoid. This dude is a well know and respected shinibi. Like he would take advantage of a brat like me. He just looks at you like a nuances. Can't blame him. I would do the same. Ah dame it I wane sleep! I got up frustrated and opened the window. The night wasn't cold what was strange, if you ask me. I took my iPod and climbed on the roof. It was a full moon and there weren't any clouds in the sky. Such a beautiful night. And so peaceful. In Lansing there would always be a party somewhere so it was never completely quite.

I laid down on the roof and let my music play in my ears. It calmed me down and eventually I felt sleep overtake me. My dreams were of home. I wonder if they know that I'm gone? Maybe time goes slower there and they haven't even noticed that I'm gone. That would be for the best considering I have really overprotected brothers and dad. They would probably start a full search to find me. Haha, I really have an awesome family.

When I woke up the next morning I was met with a the smell of breakfast. Hmm, eggs and bacon. I stretched out and opened my eyes. I was inside again. In my bed. Hey wait, I didn't go back inside. But then how did I end up in here? Did Kakashi take me back inside? I thought he was asleep? Wait he was probably waiting to see what I was going to do.

I got up and realized that I had slept in my school uniform. Great now it's all…well…it just looks like crap. I tried to put everything on right and walked into the living room, still yawning. The smell of eggs and bacon woke me up directly: "Hmm, something smells extremely good." I walked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi was, again, only wearing pants: "So your awake. Took you long enough."

"What? I was tired and I slept like crape. Not my fault." I said and took the plates to lay them on the table. I looked threw the cupboards and found the rest of the table stuff I needed. Man even this table looks depressing. Ah! I'm losing it already! I waited for Kakashi to be done. He laid everything on my plate and didn't make move to eat: "Your not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Was the simple answer I received. He's insane. This smells so good. I can't believe he would say no to this delicious meal. Oh wait, he probable doesn't want to et in front of me with the mask: "Do you always wear the mask?" I caught Kakashi off guard. I don't even get why he wears it. I mean he doesn't wear his shirt now, so why the mask: "Yes."

"Why? They'll recognize you anyway with your hair and that eye of yours. " I answered but realized I said something incredibly stupid. Fuck! How am I suppose to explain that I know about his eye? Kakashi was giving me a glare that meant I had to explain myself: "Shizune-san told me…Because I asked why you wore your headband like that." Wow, that was a fast explanation. You go girl!

Kakashi wasn't completely convinced with my explanation, but he let it go. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. Jesus, Alexis watch that dame mouth of yours. Your going to get yourself killed else. I eat my breakfast in silence and when was done with cleaning up when Kakashi came out of the bathroom. Wow, he takes his time in there. And they say that I take long in the bathroom.

"I have to go to Tsunade-sama. Sakura will stay with you and show you around. Since you don't have any other clothes she'll take you shopping. Here's some money for that." Kakashi explained and pulled his shoes on. I quickly pulled my hair together and followed his example. Yeah! Shopping! I love it! Before Kakashi opened the door I thanked him quickly: "No problem."

We left in silence. Sakura was waiting for me at the Hokage building. She pulled me with her and ran of with me before Tsunade arrived: "Euh, see you later Kakashi!" Sakura was one fast girl. I had a hard time keeping up with her. Two of her friends were waiting for her downstairs: "Hey Ino, Hinata! Let's go. We've got some money to spent! Alexis these are Ino and Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you girls. I'm Alexis." I introduced myself, but they already seemed to know who I was. They pulled me with them to the shopping street and showed every store to me. Ino was addicted to shopping apparently. She reminds me of my sister. I always had to go with her…to carry her bags. Can you believe it: "So, how's life with Kaka-sensei? He driven you insane yet?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked Sakura while looking threw some clothes. I have to admit there are some pretty cool things among these clothes. Way better then I expected it to be. Hinata en Ino gave me curious looks: "Oh common Alexis. He's an idiot when it comes to woman. He once even asked me how much I weigh. I mean seriously…you don't ask a woman that." Ouch, she's right. How embarrassing would that be. I would probably slap him in the face.

"And sensei told me that he never calls woman back after a date. " Hinata told me and disappeared in the dressing room. Ino had pushed her in with a dress: "Yeah, I heard about that. Maybe we should hook him to someone. Could be funny." I was just joking around, but the three kunochi's found it a splendid idea: "OMG, that would be funny. There is this party coming up next week. We should totally hook him with someone."

"But to who?" Hinata came out of the dresser and was wearing a light blue dress without straps. It ended above her knees and looked really good on her. Ino gave her a pair of shoes to go under it. Man, this girl knows what she's doing: "We'll just see who's there, but he has to be someone he doesn't know yet. Else he'll never do it. Oh Alexis you should like talk to him and get him into taking her home. If you anoy him enough he might actually do it."

"Euh okay. What kind of party is it going to be?" I asked and the girls told me it was to celebrate the fact that Tsunade was a year Hokage. Noting big actually, but there would be alcohol and that was enough for me: "What's the dress code of the night?" Apparently it would be just normal clothes. Yeah right, not on my watch: "Oh hell no! If we're going to pull this off, I wane get a man too. Girls, look for a killer outfit."

It surprised me the girls joined in on my little plan. It's funny because their only 16. On school I never got along with kids who were younger then me with the exception of Christina and Michael. The idea to find Kakashi a woman sounded ridiculous, but it could be fun to piss him off with it. And maybe I can find some guy to mess around with. Hey, I may be a virgin, but I love to mess around. I'm so evil and this night was going to be a good night.

"You do realize that Tsunade-sama is going to be pist if we arrive at that party wearing these clothes." Sakura reminded us. I can't believe we're going to do this. Ino and Sakura okay, but Hinata. She's so shy and scared. OMG, what will her father say when he finds out? "Hey Alexis, make sure Kakashi wears something different that night. You know, not his usual clothes."

"Don't worry, I'll make him wear something good." I said with an evil grin on my face. I saw Kakashi back when the sun had set. He was waiting for me at the Hokage building. Wow, that meeting must have lasted long. He looked tired anyway. His eyes raised a bit when he saw me caring all the bags: "Where did you get the money to buy all this stuff?" I waved to the girls and just smiled: "A girl knows where to shop. The girls showed me around. Here, help me carry."

I pushed some bags in his hands and walked off towards his apartment. I heard him sigh and call me: "We're going to eat out. My fridge is empty." We walked towards that place where Naruto always goes to eat ramen, Ichiraku. I was curious about the food. I heard it was suppose to be very tasty. Kakashi sat down and ordered two bowls of ramen. The girl who gave us our food blushed slightly when Kakashi smiled to her. Oh, I see. This could be interesting.

I started eating my food and found it was delicious. And that means a lot considering I usually don't like a lot. I'm very picky with my food. I listened to the girl and Kakashi conversation. They were talking about small stuff, like the village and missions. Kind of boring. It was obvious that she liked him and it was also obvious that he didn't see that. Jesus, I'll have to help her: "Hey are you going to that party next week? Sakura' told me about it."

"No, I'm not. I don't even know what I should do there." The girl answered and was so obviously hoping that Kakashi would tell her to come, but he ignored it. Jesus, asshole! I turned back to the girl: "You should totally come. I'm going to and what would I have to do there. We can go together." Kakashi didn't like the idea and gave me a glare: "And what makes you think your going? Who even invited you?"

"Sakura, Ino and Hinata asked me to come and I said yes. It would have been rude to say no." I answered and looked back at the girl with a huge grin on my face. Now she has to say yes for sure. Else she'll feel bad. She shook her head in approval, what made me cheer: "Yes! We can all go together then." Kakashi obviously didn't like what I was trying to fix. The glares he kept sending me made that clear: "Oh look on the bright side, when we go no one will think that we're together because she'll b with us."

"Oh yeah, because that would be the end of the world." Was the replay I got and Kakashi paid the bill and got up. He lifted my bags and made it clear he wanted to leave: "Thanks for the meal and I'll see you next week. Wear something cool." I said and winked at the girl. I caught up with the moody shinobi.

"Jesus, what is your problem. That girl was so totally in to you. Why didn't you ask her to come with us? It wouldn't have killed you, you know." I asked the man and looked at him. He seemed really tired. I tried to take over some of my shopping bags, but he wouldn't budge: "Maybe because I wasn't interested. What are you even sticking your nose in?" He snapped at me. Jesus, what's his problem? Oh god there it's coming again, my big mouth: "Chill out dude. It wouldn't hurt to go out you know. What you wane d? Stay alone your whole life? That's got to be fun."

"Will you shut your mouth! My life isn't any of your business!" Kakashi was seriously ticked off about something. Alexis maybe it's smarted to shut your mouth for a moment. Scratch that. That is a smart idea. I started biting my tongue and counting to ten. Kakashi noticed I was being strangely quite and looked at me. I was staring at the ground trying to calm down: "Look, sorry, but just don't start hooking me up with people just because you find it funny. It's annoying"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked when I was done with counting to ten. I could tell that there was a sudden tension between us. The night seemed colder then yesterday, or was it just because of the tension? I wasn't sure. Kakashi's shoulders were hanging low and so was his head. He was staring at the ground: "I don't like to get close to people. You never know what might happen to them."

"That's bullshit. So you gone just stay your whole life alone because something might happen to them? Dame, you'll have one lonely life then." It was out of my mouth before I knew it. I know he was thinking about his father at the moment and that I should have just shut up. Kakashi suddenly stopped in his steps and turned around. His face expression was mad and I knew that what he had to say wasn't going to be any good: "Your one to talk. Your own mother is dead and obviously that's something that hurts you. What happened to her anyway? You clearly didn't want to answer me that question in the hospital."

Before I knew it I had smacked him in the face. I don't even know I had gotten so fast so close to him; I was standing right in front of him and his face was turned to his left. He clearly didn't expect that and was a bit stunned to say anything. I was staring at the ground. If I look in his eyes I'm sure that I might do something I would regret later. My vision was starting to blur, but I pulled myself together. Like fucking hell I'll cry in front of this asshole!

"You should keep your dame mouth shut about things you know shit about. The reason my mother is dead and what our history was isn't any of your fucking business and if you wane still live in the morning I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut about my family live!" I was furious and he knew it. I pulled my bags out of his hands and walked further, not carrying a dame if he was following me or not.

Who does he think he is? Bringing her into our conversation! She isn't even worth to be remembered! He better shut up or I'll kick his ass! I heard him following me. He walked faster and passed me at the apartment. I could feel his eyes on my body, but he didn't say anything. With every second he looked at me, my blood started boiling and I just wanted to hit him again. He had opened the door when I had caught up to him. I kicked my shoes out and went straight to my room. I couldn't stand being around him right now. I just wanted to break something, kick someone's ass! I was beyond pissed and someone needed to know that. But I can't leave the apartment. It's after 10 o'clock and Kakashi will know that I was gone. God, I hate this. Tomorrow I'm going to go for a run. I'll just take some clothes from Kakashi and wear them.

I took my music and let it calm me down. I heard Kakashi knocking on the door, but I had barricaded it again. I pushed the volume button up and ignored the shinobi. Like hell I wane hear his stupid shit! He can die for all I care!

My dreams were less pleasant as the once I had the night before. It was more a memory from when I was a kid and my mom was still alive. My sister and I were only four at that time and we were playing in the garden. We had made a castle in our sandbox, but our fun was disrupted when my mother ran outside and started yelling at us: "You stupid children! Look what you have done to your clothes! Don't you know what your father had to pay for them! You worthless brats!" My dad and brothers weren't home at the time and couldn't help us. We started to run and scream, but the mad woman just followed us and before I knew it she had graphed me by my collar and lifted me up. Her hand collided with my cheek and she threw me back to the ground. Misty tried to help me, but she got the same treatment as I did. When dad arrived home, we were still laying in the garden. We couldn't get up because it hurt to much and we knew that crying would only make it worse. Mom told him that we had played to rough and that we should learn a lesson out of it. And dad believed it.

I shot up after the dream, or should I say nightmare. I was covered in sweat and I had to catch my breath to calm down. I placed my hands against my head to block out the memories. Ah! Stop it! I don't wane remember anymore! Make it stop someone! It's driving me insane! I could hear my sisters voice still screaming in my ears. Her crying face was in front of my eyes and she wouldn't stop crying. Someone has to help her. She can't live like this! Where are you dad? Craig? David? Help her! She needs you! My thoughts were driving me insane. My vision started to blur, but I got pulled out of my trance: "Alexis! Let me in! What's the matter?!"

I calmed down a bit. I didn't want him to see me like this. No one could see me like this! Don't let him come in! I felt my blood starting to boil again and I placed my arms around my knees and hugged myself. Let it stay out! All bad memories! Keep them away! Suddenly I felt a warmth around me, causing me to calm down. The door was still closed and there was no one with me. "Alexis! What's happening! Let me in!"

"No! Stay away from you! I'm fine!" I yelled back at Kakashi. My voice was making sounds on it's own. The warmth around me kept on calming me down until I could breath normally again. I laid back down and fell asleep like a block. The dreams didn't come back anymore.

* * *

What happened to Alexis her mother? Find out in the next chapter, or the one after that, or the... you know what I mean. ;o)

Don't forget to review, it would make me super happy.

XxxX

Pink Princess 911


	4. Did you forget my name

**Story:** You will remember my name

**Author:** Pink Princess 911

**AN:** Okay, this was just on my mind and I had to get it out. So here goes. I hope you enjoy reading the story. Ideas are always welcome. And don't forget R&R

Thank you for the review again

xxxx

Me :o)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Did you forget about me**

When I woke up the next morning, it was only 6 am. I felt like crape, but I got up anyway. I looked in closet of Kakashi and found some shorts and a sleeveless top. It was to big, but I still pulled it on. I pulled my hair together and opened the bedroom door. Kakashi was sitting next to it on the ground. Wow, why didn't he just sleep on the couch? I stepped over him and pulled my shoes on, tying to be really quite so that I wouldn't wake up. Wait, I need to eat something? Maybe there's an apple or something in the kitchen. I found one and walked back to the door. Something is wrong. I looked over at Kakashi. His breath isn't as calm as it should be when your asleep. He's a wake, isn't he? Wow, how the hell do I know that? I took the blanket that was laying on the couch and laid it over him.

After that I finally left. The fresh air did good to my face and my swollen eyes. I could just feel they were big from last night. The apple disappeared in my mouth and I started to run down the street. There weren't a lot of people up yet, mostly old people who go to bed early. The greeted me friendly, but I just smiled at them. I picked up my pace and ran towards the woods. The training grounds were there and they were empty. I started running even faster and disappeared into the forest. It didn't matter to me where I went, as long I was running it was okay.

Outside of school I do track running with my sister. I hate to have gym on school because your always sweaty then and I hate it if I can't shower after working out. I have math right after gym and there is never time to shower. I really hate that. Misty and I have been doing it for years. Sometimes we enter competition, but we never won anything. It's just for fun and to blow of some steam. Misty is better then me at it, but I always tried to outrun her. At the end of training we would have a little sprint to see who's faster. I never won.

The sun was shining brightly and I felt sweat running down my back. My hair was becoming sticky and I could feel the distance I had run in my lags. Crape I forgot a watch or something to time my training with. Ah God dame it! I started sprinting the last minute and decided I would run towards the lake. The sun was standing pretty or high so it was probably 7 or 8 o'clock. Well, something in between. I kicked my shoes out and let myself fall in the water. The coolness felt so reveling. The sweat was gone and my hair was moving around freely. When I went back to the surface to catch my breath I met Kakashi's face. Great, I should have know. Hey wait a minute…I was right earlier about the fact that he wasn't sleeping. Wow, go me, go me!

I swum towards him and crawled and lined with my elbows on the doc that was built. I had run of off it to jump in the water. He was sitting down and reading his dame book. I really should read it myself, to find out what's so great about it. He was wearing the same clothes as always: blue pants, blue sweater, green vest, mask, headband and blue shoes. Man he's got great taste: "You know stalking is illegal, right?" The shinobi looked up from his book pretty bored, but also concerned. But I shuck that idea out of my head: "I'm not stalking you. We just happen to be at the same place at the same time. I didn't know you were here swimming."

"Bullshit. I know you were awake when I walked past you this morning." I answered and went with my hair under again so that my hair wouldn't stick to my face. When I came back up Kakashi had gotten up and was standing on the doc. His book was gone: "And how do you know that?" I pulled my shoulders up: "Simple, your breathing wasn't calm at all. When your asleep your more calm and so is your breathing. It was pretty obvious, so next time do a better job at faking it. You gone jump in any time soon?" I was sending him looks that meant 'I dare you'. He didn't seem interested: "Pff, your so boring. I hope I don't end up to be like you when I'm so old like you are know."

"I am not old!" Did I just hit a nerve? Alexis riddle I believe you did: "You sure? My grandmother seems more fun to hang around with then you. I mean look at your clothes…so boring. You always wear the same. Would it kill you to change some little details? And then your apartment, it's like a depressing bomb went of in there. I don't understand how you can live there? I suffocated in there if I'm stuck there for to long. And do you ever go out? Or just have fun with your friends? Because I haven't heard you talk about them even once, because…" I ended my babbling because I got pushed under. I felt Kakashi's hand on top of my head and he wasn't going to let go any time soon. Ah god dame it! That jerk! I'll get him back for that!

When Kakashi pulled me back up I graphed his vest and pulled him with me in the water. He fell on top of me, knocking the breath right out of me. I had to swim to the surface to catch my breath quickly, but Kakashi didn't let me. No, shit! I need air! I got pulled down even more. I tried to pull myself lose and Kakashi noticed I needed air, so he let me go. I climbed on the doc when I had raised to the surface and laid down to catch my breath: "You dead or what?"

"You wish." I answered and looked at the sky. The wind made me shiver and I realized that I would have a cold tomorrow because I was soaked and still sweaty and I was maybe an hour away from the apartment. Great, just bloody hell great. I heard Kakashi climb out of the water and shake his hair like some dog. What gave me a laugh attack: "Haha, you look like a freaking dog now!" He stood next to me and let all the water fall on me as payback for my comment: "Ah dame it! Stop it!" I got up and started to run again. Oh yeah Alexis, your gone outrun him for sure. He's probably ten times faster then you, you freaking moron!

Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground and had the shinobi on top of me. Ah just great, it's a dream come true. Let the sex god pervert lay on top of me. Just bloody lovely. I tried to push him of me, but that was just plain impossible: "Will you get of me, you pervert."

"No, it's amusing to see you think I stand a change in a fight against me." Was the freaking answer I received from the man. Oh, how I hate him right now! Man, this is so the wrong situation to be in right now. I mean he's like…old and I'm only eighteen! I started to squirm harder, but it only made Kakashi laugh. Fine, then I'll have to use drastic measures! I lifted my hand and punched him in the face. I was almost there, but he graphed my hand and stopped me: "one punch a week is enough to receive from you."

Before I knew what was happening he had gotten up and he had thrown me over his shoulder. He started walking towards the village again. He used shunpo or what ever the fast moving around is called. I started banging on his back, but stopped when I saw the apartment. Wow, he is fast. Dame it! That made me hit him harder. It didn't seem to effect him at all. When we were inside he threw me on the couch and went to his room to get some dry clothes: "You know for a girl who isn't a ninja, you hit pretty hard."

"My brothers taught me. You never know what creep might attack you. It comes in handy sometimes." I explained and followed him. He noticed the clothes I was wearing and eyed them: "Hmm, you look good in my clothes. Maybe you should wear them more." He had an evil grin on his face and I didn't like that one bit. He was lining closer to me, but I pushed him away: "Keep me out of your pervert fantasies Kakashi. I'm seeing someone already."

"So, if you weren't seeing him then you would be in my pervert fantasies?" He asked me and I got blocked between him and the wall. Just bloody hell great. I don't wane be stuck between him and a wall. He's to freaking good looking to be in this kind of situation. Kakashi noticed the blush covering my face and snickered. He lined in closer and his breath was in my neck again. Oh god, stay away from me you devil. Alexis just think like this: your not from this world, so when you go home he won't be there. So what's the point in getting involved with him, You'll only get hurt because of it.

That is such a depressing thought and the worst part is that it's right.

I pulled myself back together and the blush vanished from my face. I took a step forward and pushed Kakashi away from me: "Like hell you can ever tip to him. He's better then you in any way possible. And besides, there isn't anything interesting about you Kakashi. Your just an boring old man." I disappeared in the bathroom after that. That little voice inside my head was right. I should keep some distance between us, because this isn't real. It's just some drawings on paper. And besides, I don't want him in my life like that. He pisses me of to much for that.

I heard a knock on the door and Kakashi's voice: "I'm going out for a while. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." I heard the front door being closed and silence fell in the apartment. All right, what am I going to do now? I know, I'll go out. I took a quick shower and trimmed my hair. It fell next to my face, framing it. Much better. I hate it when I have to pull it together or when it's all curly. I found some bandages in the closet. Sakura had taught me how to put them on. I tried it abound my tights. I pulled a new black short on and a pink top that was strapless. With the bandages it wouldn't look to open or slutty at all. I also had a new black jacket. Ino had lent me a pair of sandals, they were also black. I know that it's a lot of black, but because of the pink it looks good and my skin isn't to white. I love to lay in the sun.

I had my bag with me. Maybe I might buy something. I still had some money left from what Kakashi had given to me. I thought it might be smarter considering if I would be hungry or thirsty I could at least buy something.

"Hey Alexis! Over here!" I turned around and saw Sakura talking to two guys. I didn't recognize them. Hmm, maybe their from an other village or something like that. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" I walked over to the trio and looked at the guys. One was taller then me and had longer blond hair. With blue eyes! OMG, to cute. And he had those totally cute cheeks. The other guy was my height and had brown spiky hair. Oh man, Sakura has taste in man: "Hey, I'm Alexis." I introduced myself to the two hunks.

"I'm Aki and he's Sato." The two man had this totally celebrity star smile. Oh, did I just hit the jackpot or what. Both were wearing black pants and sleeveless shirts, showing there mussels and boy did they have that: "You doing something now Alexis?" Sakura asked me and had this meaningful look in her eyes: "No, why?"

"Wane join us? We're going to drink something down the road." Sakura hooked her arm in mine and pulled me with her and the two man. Sakura told me how she had met them: "They were brought in from a mission and I had to take care of them. You guess were in a really bad shape when they brought you in."

"Yeah well we had really bad timing. We would have been dead if Aki hadn't saved us." Sato told us and Aki knotted: "I know, I'm a hero." We walked towards some café and I discovered that these guys liked to laugh a lot. They were like the opposite of Kakashi, what was reliving: "So where are you from Alexis? Your name is a dead give away that your not from around here."

Great, Sato just had to ask that, didn't he? Oh well, he's totally gorgeous so I'll forgive him. Oh man I should really stop let his muscles poison my brain: "I'm from an island that lays in the west. It's really small and we don't have an ninja's. Our leader doesn't want it, because he's afraid that we'll be sucked into the whole war stuff. But we're a pretty peaceful country."

"Hmm, I don't think that I've heard of it before." Aki said and the other two ninja's agreed. Oh shit, now what? "People usually never leave the island. I seriously have no idea how I ended up here. One minute I was at home and the next I'm here." They bought my story and we ordered drinks. I took the same as Sakura, since I knew shit about what people drink in this world. We stared talking about we're the guys were from and about missions they had been on. I have to admit I was kind of jealous that I couldn't tell anything like that: "Hey Alexis, isn't that kaka-sensei over there?"

We all looked at one table and saw him sitting with Kurenai, Asuma and the most freaky ninja you could possible meat in your life, Gai. Oh man, he's even weirder in real life. But I must admit, he does crake me up in the anime sometimes. Aki and Sato asked me about him: "I have to stay at his place until the Hokage decides to let me go. It's a total drag. He annoys the hell out of me."

"Is he your sensei Sakura?" Sato asked the pink haired kunochi and she knotted: "And he's the best in training. Saved my life a few times." The guys had heard about him. It's hard to not know who he is. I mean, he's like some kind of legend. I hate that fact. I felt his eyes on my back and I saw Sakura smile to him: "Haha, Gai-sensei wants to meat you Alexis. Seems like someone is little miss popular."

"I wouldn't call her little. She's almost taller then me." Aki said and it mad the others laugh. These guys are fun to hang out with and they seem to be my age: "Hey old are you guys by the way?" The guys gave me weird looks, but they answered anyway.

"20."

"23."

"Oh okay. I was wondering if you were younger then me. I so do not go out with guys who are younger then me. OMG, when I was 15 I went with a guy who was a year younger then me and he behaved like such a freaking kid. So annoying. So that's why I don't date younger men anymore." Sakura was laughing with my pain, but she loved it obviously: "I can understand why you wouldn't do that anymore then. How old are you anyway? 19?"

"Almost, just turned 18." I said happy and I could see Sakura feel uncomfortable. Haha, I bet they don't know her age yet. The guys turned their attention to the poor girl and an idea struck: "She's a year younger then me. But you wouldn't say that, right?" It's a standard question were man are forced to agree with them. Man are so easy sometimes. Sakura send me a thankful look.

"But do you guys know where the bathroom is?" I looked around the place, but couldn't find it: "It's to the left at Kaka-sensei's table. Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head: "I'm one of the few girls who goes alone to the bathroom. I know it's weird, but I'll survive. But don't you go stealing all the guys for yourself. Leave some for me." I warned the girl and winked at the two men. Sato gave me one back.

Oh I love my life at the moment.

"I thought you were dating someone?" I jumped up when I heard the whispering voice of Kakashi came in my ear. Jesus, is it his mission in life to give me a freaking heart attack. I was out of the view of the others and was about to walk into the bathroom, when Kakashi showed up. My hand was against the door, ready to push it open, but Kakashi blocked my way: "I thought I had asked you to stay out of trouble,"

"Explain to me, in what kind of trouble am I getting myself in exactly? Because I can't see it. The only thing I see is a jealous old man in front off me." I smirked and laid my arms over each other. That seemed to knock Kakashi off guard. He shoved his hands in his pockets, what is a clear signal that he's speechless and embarrassed. But how big his the change that he's only behaving like this to get close to me and hear me out about my home and what I'm doing here: "I'll see you at home Kakashi. I have people waiting for me."

Like hell I would believe that old pervert man. I saw enough Naruto episodes and read the whole manga so I know that these people are not to friendly with strangers. Besides, what good could come from getting involved with him? He is seriously not the most sociable and I bet he doesn't know how to act in a serious relation and… well, I don't know him at all. How am I suppose to love a man, if I don't even know him.

That's got to be the most lamest excuse in history Alexis.

Oh, go bug someone else.

When I walked back to the others I shook my hips, just knowing it was pissing Kakashi off. We left the café and walked around town for hours. The guys were really fun to talk to and Sakura was obviously enjoying herself when we walked past Naruto and Sasuke. The first was just plain jealous, but with the second it was hard to tell. But knowing his reputation, he probably thought something like '_yes, finally got ride of her!_'. Or something like that. Anyway, the guys took us out to dinner when we started to get hungry. They dropped us of at our places and it only took Sakura ten seconds to come to the apartment to talk about the whole day. I was so happy that Kakashi wasn't home yet.

"OMG! He's so cute and nice and funny and smart. He's just perfect and makes me laugh and he's strong! I mean all the missions he told us about! OMG Alexis, Aki is just the end of the world!" Sakura was talking at top speed and blushing extremely hard. Wow, someone's in love: "Chill girl! What happened to Sasuke-kun and your obsession for him?"

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked and calmed down because Kakashi came home. He didn't seem to be in a good mood judging the cursing that was coming from his mouth. Sakura and I dropped the conversation and walked over to him. His shirt was covered in blood: "Kaka-sensei what happened?" The man lined on Sakura to keep his balance: "Ten bodies where found one the training grounds. Your needed in the hospital. Hokage's order, so you should leave right now."

Sakura did as she was told. Wow, talk about a total attitude make-over. She went from totally love-struck to a complete serious woman. I took over from the girl and she left immediately. I helped Kakashi over to the coach, graphed some towels from the bathroom and filled a bowl with water: "What happened to you? Did you fight with the man who killed those people?"

"Yeah, but they got away." Kakashi had a hard time talking. Wow, he must have some painful wounds. Maybe he should go to the hospital. Kakashi tried to get his shirt of, but he couldn't lift his arm high enough: "Wait, let me…". I threw the shirt on the ground and saw a deep cut on the shinobi's stomach: "Maybe you should go to the hospital to get this looked at?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi held his breath in when I started to clean the cut. It was hurting the man a lot, judging by the reactions he gave every time I touched the wound: "How did you get cut? Did he sneak attack you or something?" I covered the wound, graphed some bandages and rolled it around his middle. He should get that looked at tomorrow. I looked from the wound and noticed how close Kakashi was sitting to me. Well, actually I was sitting close to him, but whatever. A small blush crept over my face and Kakashi was smirking behind his mask. It hit me that his mask wasn't attached to his shirt. How weird is that?

"Why do you always wear that mask? I mean seriously. You walk around without a shirt, so why the mask?" I asked, but before I could answer there was a knock on the door. Kakashi wanted to open the door, but I pushed him back: "I'll get it. You stay here." It was Asuma. I let him and he went to Kakashi: "Tsunade-sama calls for you. It's about the murders. Your needed right away."

Kakashi cursed, but he still got up. Apparently I was the only one who thought this was a bad idea: "Hey wait, you can't go! Your wounded!" Asuma sighed at my comment: "An order is an order. We don't have a choice at these moments." Kakashi had gotten a new shirt and was pulling his shoes back on: "That's bullshit and you know it. So if your almost dying you would still go if her highness calls for you? What a loud of crape."

"That's just life, kid." Asuma told me and opened the door. It's still bullshit and a lot of it. Kakashi should rest now and let his wounds heal, but no! He has to listen to orders from Betty big boobs. Kakashi noticed my disapproval look: "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back soon. Don't open the door for anyone! Those guy's might still be around."

After that they left. Great, stuck alone at home, with a bunch of freaks running on the lose outside. You can't feel any safer then this. I started to clean up the water, towels and Kakashi's shirt. I ended up cleaning his whole apartment. Well, just tidying things up. It made me calm down and not think about what could be out there. I admit…I'm a chicken in these kind of situations. They totally freak me out.

Time past extremely slowly and it drove me insane. God, I need to do something! There's nothing on television and I can't find any books in this dame apartment. Kakashi hide his stupid pervert books well, I'll add him that. Okay, stay calm girl. I need to think about happy thoughts. Think about Sato. Oh man he was good looking, maybe not as hot as Kakashi, but still. The character makes up for that. Oh and that smile he has, it's to die for. It kind of remembers me of the smirk Kai always has his face covered with. I dated him a while ago, but we discovered one day that we were just friends and not lovers or any thing. Tala was actually the one who pointed that out to us. So we just ended it and went on with our lovely lives. At least we didn't' have feel bad for pranking each other. Ah man, this is taking so freaking long! When is Kakashi going to be home? Wow, never thought I would want him around? What do you expect girl. What are you going to do when some freaks appears in this apartment? Scream him to death? Yeah, that would work like a charm!

A sudden knock on the door made me jump up from the coach. My heart was beating faster and I started to get goose bumps. Who could that be? Dame it there is no hole in the door to look. Kakashi said to open for no one, so I guess he has a key or something or…:"Alexis, it's me. Kakashi. Let me in." Or he would just say it was him. My fear disappeared and I opened the door.

Kakashi wasn't alone and the grin he had on his face freaked me out. Oh crape, this isn't him! This guy just used a transform jutsu! Shit! Shit! Shit! Close the dame door you idiot! The man who looked like Kakashi placed his hand between the door, but I still threw the door closed. The fingers of the man said all crack. He pulled back and I could close the door quickly. Okay that won't hold them for long! Eum, get a weapon, you baka! Seriously, sometimes, your such an idiot! What do you expect, I'm panicking! I graphed a kitchen knife and started barricading the door with the table and chairs. Okay that won't hold them off! Then what do you suggest me to do?

I got blown out of my thoughts and flew threw the window. Holy mother fucking shit! They must have used some kind of jutsu and get threw. I landed with my back against a three. I defiantly hate threes for the rest of my life! I got up quickly and started running for the Hokage tower. Shit! I need to find Kakashi or other people who can help me. Asuma or Kurenai or just plain someone! The three man were on my tail and I could tell they were laughing at my pathetic attempt to run away. They're right. They'll catch me in no time! I started to run faster, but it wouldn't help me at all. Okay Alexis, time to bring out the heavy guns!

I stopped and started to scream my lunges out.

* * *

Ow, a cliffhanger. What will happen? XD I have totally no idea. So it's going to be a suprise.

Don't forget to review

XxxX

Pink Princess 911


End file.
